memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
T'Lana
For the ''Vulcan Love Slave character, see T'lana. | Gender = female | Species = Vulcan | Eye Color = | Birthplace = | Born = | Temporal Displacement = | Died =2381 | Affiliation = Federation Starfleet | PrevAssign = | Assign = | FinalAssign = counselor, | Rank = (retired) | Insignia = 110px|Uniform sleeve image. }} '''T'Lana' was a female Vulcan who served as a Starfleet officer and counselor in the 24th century. Previous assignments T'Lana's career as a counselor began in the 2350s, specializing in negotiations with parties engaged in hostile relations. She found herself transferred often, as her diplomatic counseling skills were often needed in various locations across the Federation. During the Dominion War, she served on the under Captain Karina Wozniak. Following the destruction of the Indefatigable by the Jem'Hadar, T'Lana worked as a diplomatic liaison to the Romulan Star Empire for Starfleet Intelligence. During this time, she learned of a classified Starfleet mission to the planet Soukara abandoned by Lieutenant Commander Worf in order to save the life of his wife, Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax. T'Lana determined that Worf's decision may have indirectly led to the loss of the Indefatigable. The Enterprise In 2380, following Counselor Deanna Troi's transfer to the , T'Lana requested a transfer to the . Despite her personal feelings towards Worf, she felt an immediate attraction to the Klingon, who now served as First officer. T'Lana objected when Captain Jean-Luc Picard decided to disobey orders and engage a Borg cube under construction in a nearby system. After Picard was captured and transformed once more into Locutus, she objected once again when Worf decided to take the Enterprise back to the cube and engage in a rescue operation. During the confrontation, she realized that she had misjudged the Klingon, finding him to be thoughtful and disciplined officer. T'Lana was severely injured during this confrontation, and was saved by the quick actions of Lieutenant Sara Nave. ( }}) T'Lana and Worf began to develop a grudging mutual professional respect for each other, with T'Lana even agreeing with some of Worf's directives. When the entity known as Q came to the Enterprise, T'Lana felt a strong professional desire to study the god-like being, but respected Worf's order to ignore Q when she encountered him .( ) Mutiny During a subsequent stop-off at Vulcan to attend the opening of a museum honouring Ambassador Sarek, T'Lana had a unique chance to talk with Ambassador Spock when the Enterprise was assigned to take him to his next destination after he attended the opening. During this meeting, T'Lana attempted to talk with Spock about his time serving under James T. Kirk, but found herself unable to understand Spock's ability to reconcile his respect for Kirk with his acknowledgement of his former captain's illogical nature and his decisions to sometimes ignore Spock's suggested course of action. Tensions between T'Lana and the original senior staff came to a head after the Enterprise again encountered the Borg and Picard defied orders from Admirals Edward Jellico and Alynna Nechayev to return to Earth to help defend from the Borg incursion, T'Lana helped instigate a mutiny against Picard and Worf along with Second officer Miranda Kadohata and Chief of security Zelik Leybenzon. While briefly successful, the mutiny proved futile when the mutineers were prevented from changing the ship's course thanks to Spock reprogramming the computer to keep the ship locked on its present course. After Picard resumed command, he offered T'Lana and the others the choice of continuing to man their posts as long as they agreed to obey his orders. T'Lana refused, and Picard had Worf confine her to quarters. Following the incident, T'Lana requested a transfer, which Picard approved. However, Admiral Edward Jellico refused the transfer, wanting a person on the ship willing to stand up to Picard. T'Lana threatened to resign her commission if her request were refused. ( ) T'Lana later concluded that she was not mentally competent to continue serving as a counselor, and did take her leave from Starfleet. ( ) Death Prior to February of 2381, T'Lana had journeyed into Vulcan's Forge in search of solitude and healing. As the Borg bombarded her planet, she wondered if she had played some part in the tragedy, but dismissed the thought as egotism. She watched the shockwave race from the vanquished metropolis towards her and estimated her time of death, considering her final emotional musings - regrets for being unable to make amends for betraying Captain Picard, being unable to apologize for insulting Ambassador Spock, and being unable to ever tell Worf how much she desired him. ( |Lost Souls}}) Alternate realities In an alternate reality, T'Lana was serving as the counselor of the in 2380. ( ) Connections Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Starfleet counselors Category:Vulcans category:2381 deaths category:starfleet casualties